1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of attachments to adjustable beds, particularly hospital type beds, that are vertically adjustable. In particular, the invention comprises an attachment that causes the bed to move away from structures attached to the wall adjacent to the head of the bed, as the bed rises or descends, thereby avoiding damage to the bed and the wall structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beds that are vertically adjustable are well known in the industry, and are particularly useful in hospitals. Many such beds have a base that is mounted on wheels for ease of movement of the bed by the hospital staff. To this base is attached a frame that is mounted to the base for vertical movement. To the frame is attached a mattress support that has several parts that independently operate to tilt the head and foot of the mattress to various angles. The bed is normally oriented perpendicular to the wall, with the head of the bed placed as close to the wall as possible to reduce the amount of space occupied by the bed in what is usually a relatively small room. The head of the bed is a convenient location for placement of equipment needed to treat the patient occupying the bed. It is also convenient to attach to the wall, adjacent to the head of the bed, other support equipment, such as utility strips, frequently called "rail systems." An upper rail system usually houses the pipes for transporting medical gases and a lower rail system usually houses the electrical wiring. In addition, the "rail systems" are designed to permit the attachment of other equipment thereto. For example, clips are used to attach the blood pressure units, exam lights, and a nurse's work station to the lower rail, and an overhead light switch, nurse call switch, and staff emergency switch may be attached to the upper rail. Beds are normally kept with the frame in a raised position for ease of patient care by the doctors, nurses and nurse assistants. To make it easier to get in and out of bed, the patient usually lowers the bed to its lowest position. In most cases, the upper rail lies above the frame when the bed is at its maximum height, or upper position, therefore usually there is no conflict between the frame and the upper rail. The lower rail is located on the wall within the range of maximum movement of the bed; therefore, if the bed is not spaced far enough from the wall, the frame will engage the lower rail as the bed is raised or lowered. The bed motors are typically powerful enough so that the lower rail, which is usually constructed from aluminum, is damaged when engaged by the bed frame. Frequently the rail system is torn loose from the wall and the bed frame may also be damaged.
The prior art discloses a number of devices designed to reduce the damage to walls, rail systems, and other items attached to walls. One such device comprises a pair of large wheels that are attached to the frame so that the wheels engage the wall and roll over obstructions attached to the wall.
A second device, disclosed by D'Entremont in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,094, comprises a U-shaped spacing member that is horizontally oriented and is mounted to and extends outwardly from the bed support at the head of the bed. The U-shaped member engages the wall to keep the head of the bed spaced from the wall so that the bed frame does not cause damage to the wall. This U-shaped member must always be deployed to maintain the spacing from the wall. This device creates a tripping hazard at the head of the bed and causes the bed to extend further into the room than necessary, thereby occupying precious space.
A third prior art device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,783 issued to T. Kiley, comprises a cushioned horizontally oriented U-shaped member that is designed to be attached to a bed frame and project outwardly therefrom so as to engage the wall, preferably the portion of the wall that comprises the baseboard. The cushioned member reduces damage to the wall while keeping the bed spaced away from the wall, wasting valuable room space. When hospital staff members move around the head of a bed to treat a patient, the device is a tripping hazard.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art devices, it remains clear that there is a need for a deflector attachment for an adjustable bed that does not create a tripping hazard nor cause the bed to project into the room any farther than absolutely necessary.